Intra-Individual variability of Polycyclic Aromatic Hydrocarbon-DNA (PAH_DNA) adducts in mononuclear cell (measured by Elisa and 32P-postlabeling) will be analyzed in serial blood samples and buccal mucosa cells collected from smokers over 3-4 months.